


Sky Gazer

by dramatic owl (snarky_panda)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/pseuds/dramatic%20owl
Summary: "I loved that they looked like the moon."Written for the halfamoon challenge for the prompt: crescent.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Sky Gazer

Sam helped himself to one of her homemade crescent-shaped cookies and took a bite.

"Amazing. The date nut filling is delicious."

Donna sat beside him, pleased she’d shared them with him. "My mother was supportive of my interest in science, but she wanted to make sure I knew my way around the kitchen. I loved these when I was a little girl. I loved that they looked like the moon."

He smiled lovingly, tenderly clasped her free hand. "The budding little astronomer. Even back then you were always looking up at the sky."

Donna’s smile mirrored his. "Even back then."


End file.
